


Pumpkin Spice

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: What he wouldn’t give to go back to the summer, to the relative peace when he can just work in his garden and sell the produce at the farmer’s market for a living. The little cottage he had inherited from his grandfather provides the perfect space to live, and with little cost to him. His paintings don’t sell too poorly either. Lovino gathers up the most recent order of his produce and carries it into town.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> "Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower." - Albert Camus

The season changing always gets to Lovino. It bothers him, for some reason, when the summer melts into the fall. What bothers him more is the lack of transition. One morning, the heat is intolerable before the sun even rises, and the next, there’s a chill in the air and the leaves are orange. Lovino hates that. He also hates the sudden rise in pumpkin spice, well, everything and the scarves. It all just means winter is coming faster. 

What he wouldn’t give to go back to the summer, to the relative peace when he can just work in his garden and sell the produce at the farmer’s market for a living. The little cottage he had inherited from his grandfather provides the perfect space to live, and with little cost to him. His paintings don’t sell too poorly either. Lovino gathers up the most recent order of his produce and carries it into town. 

Lovino passes by the local coffee shop, one he had never actually visited in the past but heard it was good from the cute girl at the grocery. He sighs softly as he looks at the sign. Maybe he could try something from them, and who knows, if it’s bad he can just use it to paint. He’s been meaning to try that. He drops of the produce before heading back and inside the coffee shop. Lovino swears his heart almost stops when he sees the cute barista, and he hadn’t already been spotted by the young man, he would have just turned and ran as fast as possible. 

But he had already been spotted and the smile breaking across his face couldn’t have been wider if he tried. “Lovino Vargas? When did you come back to town?” He asks, taking off his apron and coming around the counter to hug him. “I’m so glad I get to see you again!” Antonio is now hugging him, and god he smells like that cursed pumpkin spice, but he also smells like churros and coffee. Lovino pushes him off, glaring furiously. 

“I came back a few years ago, when my nonno died.” He huffs, looking at the ground, cheeks glowing red. “I haven’t seen you since we were kids. That was a long time ago.” Lovino sighs and rubs his eye, staring at Antonio. “You’ve really grown up, Antonio.” He whispers, seeing a flash of seventh grade Antonio in this new one. He strokes his cheek lightly, wondering how he could have changed, and look so beautiful now, when Lovino stagnated shortly after he left. He grew taller and that’s it. 

The way Antonio is staring at him is making him a bit uncomfortable. Almost like Lovino is a sunset and the lingering light of day is creating a masterpiece. Antonio snaps out of it when he feels Lovino’s hand on his cheek. He smiles brightly, leaning into the soft fingertips. “Really? I didn’t think I changed much. You certainly haven’t. You’re as beautiful as the day we met, I couldn’t ask for anything else.” Lovino tugs his hand away when it looks like Antonio is going to kiss his knuckles. 

He can’t believe that Antonio is back after all these years, that he is seeing him. “Antonio, I can’t do this, I can’t… I can’t date you. You don’t know anything about me, you don’t want this. You’ll just get hurt.” He turns and leaves the coffee shop quickly. The smell of rain hits him, and he’s more than glad to feel the first cool droplets on his hot face. It quickly turns into a downpour as he runs home, soaking him through and through. 

After that shock, he doesn’t leave his house for a few days, not wanting to run into Antonio again. He harvests a few pumpkins and sets them in the back of his car, then goes back for the rest of the produce. It’s his last harvest of anything but pumpkin and corn for the rest of the year. He sighs sadly, looking at his tomato plants. He always wishes he has more. Perhaps, next spring, he can make a whole other section of his garden for them. 

He helps bring the produce into the store, then tries to leave. The cashier catches his attention and starts to talk to him, and he never was one to turn down speaking to cute young ladies. She checks her phone, then waves him off with a smile. Lovino sighs softly and shrugs, before getting in his car and going home. When he pulls into the driveway, it’s impossible for him to miss that there is something going on in the backyard. 

He jogs back there, and his mouth dries instantly when he sees the display made especially for him. A full backyard of roses around a stained glass table that definitely wasn’t there when he left. A beautiful dinner is spread across the table, and Antonio is standing there, casual against all of the rest. He’s wearing a t shirt and slacks, and the contrast makes Lovino laugh a little bit. Fairy lights twinkle in the twilight. 

“Hey, Lovi. I know you said you couldn’t do this… but I’m so in love with you, I can’t imagine losing you after all the time apart. I’d be stupid to let you go again. So I’m asking you know, Lovino Vargas, to go out with me.” He leads him to the table and smiles at him, pulling out his chair for him. “You can still say no, we can have this dinner and then we’ll just be friends, if that’s what you want.” 

Lovino just stares, sitting down and looking at the roast beef in front of him. He looks back up at Antonio. “I… Of course I’ll go out with you. Dammit, how could I say no now?” He asks, tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're a rose, be with someone who isn't afraid of your thorns." - r. h. Sin
> 
> Day 3: Surprises/Coffee Shop   
> Wow this one was fun too! I also tried posting it earlier and for some reason, accidently closed the tab. I really like writing scenes based in autumn.


End file.
